The Challenge: Cutthroat
Cutthroat is the 20th season of The Challenge. It premiered on October 6th, 2010 and concluded with the reunion special on December 22nd, 2010. Description This season, thirty fan favorites will head to the mysterious city of Prague in the Czech Republic to compete in a bold new Challenge: Cutthroat, where players will discover an exciting new game, filled with twists and surprises. For the first time ever, there will be three teams, chosen by the players themselves. These three teams will battle each other in nine extreme challenges, leading up to a massive and grueling finale. With over $500,000 in cash and prizes up for grabs, the Challengers will need to stay true to the name of the game and get cutthroat to secure their share of the prize! With a whopping thirty players competing, not everyone will make it to the end to vie for the riches. After each challenge, one man and one woman from each losing team will be sent into the "Gulag," a one-on-one battle arena that will test players' mental and physical capacities. Only the strong will survive and proudly return to the game to compete. The weak will leave with nothing. Staying out of the hellish "Gulag" means achieving victory in the challenges. After each challenge, the winning team will be safe from "The Gulag" and bank $20,000 to be shared amongst their final players. These lucky winners will have the pleasure of dining on an elegant feast, while the two losing teams will each be forced to send one male and one female player from their own ranks into "The Gulag." And in one of the biggest shockers of the game, players will enter a shadowy dungeon to cast a secret vote. Lies will be told and hearts will be broken, as these Challengers realize the powerful impact of a secret vote. Once the dust clears and the votes have been cast, the man and woman on each team with the most votes against them will be sentenced to "The Gulag." But these embattled players aren't out of the game just yet. The men will clash in their "Gulag" competition -- and so will the women. The winners will come right back to the very team that just voted against them and the losers will be sent straight home. With over a half a million dollars in cash and prizes on the line, players will push themselves -- and each other -- past their breaking points. This is the most exciting group of players in years and anything is possible: friendships will be tested, romances will blossom, rivalries will emerge, and blood will be shed. And the greatest shock of all will occur in a jaw-dropping, mid-season twist that is too big to even hint at! These Challengers are in for the fight of their lives in order to win it all and be crowned champions of Cutthroat! Cast | | |} Game Summary Elimination chart Notes: *Katie and Shauvon were set to compete in the "Die Hard" Gulag in Episode 3; however, Shauvon quit the game out of respect for her teammates. Therefore, no female Gulag was held. *Brandon won the "Pole Me Over" Gulag by default, after an exhausted Ty failed to get up midway through the Gulag. *Paula was disqualified for repeatedly grabbing the boundary chains in the "Pole Me Over" Gulag, after host T.J. Lavin forewarned her that doing so would result in a disqualification; therefore, Emily was declared the winner by default. *Chet was rushed to the hospital after he suffered a concussion at the "Surf's Up" challenge in Episode 5. Prior to the "Sky Hook" challenge in Episode 6, T.J. Lavin delivered the news that Chet was medically prohibited from competing, and he was subsequently removed from the competition. *Johnny, Tyler, Theresa and Tori were selected for the Gulag in Episode 8. However, instead of facing off in same-gender Gulags, each player was met with a shocking twist when CT and Tina were brought into the game. Each player was set up in same-gender battles to face CT and Tina, respectively, in the "Back Up Of Me" Gulag, in a competition for who could knock over their own barrel faster. *Abram and Sarah were removed from the "Czech Point" final mission, after they both fell severely ill midway through the final race. They both earned a share of the $100,000 that the Grey team earned in the team challenges that they won, with each Grey team player earning $20,000. Gulag Progress ;Competition : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Gulag. : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gulag. : The contestant was chosen for the Gulag, but did not have to compete. : The contestant won the Gulag. : The contestant won the Gulag by default after their opponent was disqualified. : The contestant lost the Gulag and was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified in the Gulag and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition prior to the Gulag. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness/injury. Gallery AbramCut.png|'Grey Team' Abram AyiiiaCut.png|'Grey Team' Ayiiia BradCut.png|'Red Team' Brad BrandonCut.png|'Red Team' Brandon CamilaCut.png|'Red Team' Camila CaraMariaCut.png|'Grey Team' Cara Maria ChetCut.png|'Red Team' Chet DanCut.png|'Grey Team' Dan DerekCut.png|'Blue Team' Derek DerrickCut.png|'Blue Team' Derrick DunbarCut.png|'Red Team' Dunbar EmileeCut.png|'Blue Team' Emilee EmilyCut.png|'Blue Team' Emily EricCut.png|'Blue Team' Eric JDCut.png|'Grey Team' JD JennCut.png|'Blue Team' Jenn JohnnyCut.png|'Blue Team' Johnny KatieCut.png|'Blue Team' Katie LaurelCut.png|'Grey Team' Laurel LukeCut.png|'Grey Team' Luke MandiCut.png|'Red Team' Mandi MelindaCut.png|'Red Team' Melinda PaulaCut.png|'Red Team' Paula SarahCut.png|'Grey Team' Sarah ShauvonCut.png|'Grey Team' Shauvon TheresaCut.png|'Blue Team' Theresa ToriCut.png|'Red Team' Tori TyCut.png|'Blue Team' Ty TylerCut.png|'Red Team' Tyler VinnyCut.png|'Grey Team' Vinny Category:Seasons Category:Cutthroat